There is known a vehicular drive system having first drive wheels and second drive wheels which are driven by an output of an engine transmitted thereto, and a differential limiting device constructed to limit a differential rotary motion between the first and second drive wheels. Patent Document 1 shows an example of such a vehicular drive system. This Patent Document 1 discloses a four-drive-wheel hybrid vehicle wherein an output of a drive power source having an engine and electric motors is distributed through a transfer device to front drive wheels and rear drive wheels.